Tucker and Simmons in Remnant
by Fire Scorpion
Summary: Simmons build a dimensional Gateway machine he invited Tucker to show him his invention except caboose push the button and send two of them into Remnant.
1. Chapter 1: The Planet Remnant

**Chapter 1: The Planet Remnant**

 **A/N: I do not own Red vs Blue or RWBY or Halo, the characters of Project takedown. This takes place in season 15 and season 2 of RWBY.**

* * *

In the lab.

Simmons was working on a new invention.

Man I can't wait for Tucker to see this. Simmons said.

What exactly did you want it to show me? Tucker asked Simmons.

Say hello to my dimensional machine. Simmons said to Tucker.

So what does this thing do? Tucker said to Simmons.

I could send this to other places that we never been to. Simmons replied to Tucker.

So how exactly would you start this thing up? Tucker asked.

Before Simmons could say anything, Caboose walked into the room.

Hello, what exactly are you doing? Caboose said.

Doing a test drive on my new experiment. Simmons replied to Caboose.

Oh boy I love to touch new inventions. Caboose said idiotic.

What is that idiot think he's doing? Tucker said in shock.

I'm not exactly sure what's going to happen. Simmons said.

Caboose walked up to the machine and pressed some buttons.

Oh what does this button do? Caboose said idiotic.

Caboose, NNOO! Tucker and Simmons both yelled in shock.

It was too late caboose press the button the dimension machine opened sucked Tucker and Simmons into it.

What just happened? Caboose said confused.

* * *

In Beacon.

The portal opens spitting out Tucker and Simmons.

Oh God damn it! Tucker said in pain.

Next time I should have put a password on my machine. Simmons said.

And where is here? Tucker asked.

I have no fucking idea. Simmons replied to Tucker.

I think we should definitely look for someone that could tell us where we are. Tucker said to Simmons.

Tucker & Simmons walked into Beacon, they walk down the hallway to find out where they are.

Simmons and Tucker we're standing doing nothing, until professor Ozpin walked up to them.

Can I help you? Ozpin asked them.

Can you at least tell us where we are? Simmons asked Ozpin.

You are in Beacon Academy, train for best Huntress and Huntsman. Ozpin explains to Simmons.

So we are in a school. Simmons said.

I'm good with it anyway. Tucker said.

Can you at least give someone who can give us a tour of the school. Tucker asked Ozpin.

Ozpin took out his scroll, and called four Team RWBY.

Four teenager girls walked up to Professor ozpin.

You called for us. Ruby said to Ozpin.

I need you to a scorched ease new transfer students. Ozpin said.

Technically the two of us are From Another Dimension. Simmons said.

Is that so? Ozpin said.

We are telling the truth after all. Tucker said.

Can you least tell us your names. Yang said.

Lavernius Tucker. Tucker said introducing himself.

Richard Simmons. Simmons said introduce himself.

It's a pleasure meeting you. Blake said.

Yeah um yes it is. Simmons said.

Can really show you to your dorms. Weiss said.

Um yes. Simmons said.

Team RWBY and Tucker & Simmons both walk to their dorms.

This room is kind of big. Tucker said.

I mean I could pull my inventions and gadgets inside this room. Simmons said.

Including my other stuff. Tucker said.

I hope you have a good time in Beacon. Yang said.

Um yes we will yang. Tucker said to Yang.

Team RWBY left Tucker and Simmons to get started making decorations for their dorm.

* * *

To be Continued...

 **A/N: Tucker & Simmons both got themselves stuck into Beacon. Tucker & Simmons both met Team RWBY.**


	2. Chapter 2: a group of other men in armor

**Chapter 2: a group of other men in armor**

* * *

Tucker and Simmons were walking down the hall way.

They didn't know it was a group of other men in armor ran passed by them.

I guess we do have a lot of homework from mr. port. Tucker said.

Yeah well we have to finish this up so quickly. Simmons replied to Tucker.

A man in Black armor bumped into Tucker.

I'm sorry sir for bumping into you. The man in Black armor said apologizing to Tucker.

Yeah that's okay with you but where exactly did you get this armor from? Tucker asked the man in Black.

Technically this armor was from the UNSC. the man in Black armor replied to Tucker.

Tucker and Simmons both didn't say a word.

Wait a minute you're from the UNSC? Simmons said in shock.

Why of course I am allow me to introduce my name, my name is Agent Ace but my real name is I'm Amrullah Mohammad. Agent Ace said introducing himself.

Wait were you the first guy here? Tucker asked.

No not at all. There's Lawson, Nova Karner and Kadar. Agent Ace replied to Tucker.

and who are they? Simmons asked.

my friends. Agent Ace replied.

hey Amrullah!, we going be late for class. Karner said.

i'm coming Agent Ace said.

Agent Ace walk's off to his team.

i guess we're not he one's here. Tucker said.

you said it. Simmons said.

* * *

In the classroom

Today class we are about to learn about the Grimms. Oobleck said to his students.

Tucker was sitting next to Yang and listening.

Simmons was sitting next to Weiss and taking the notes.

I was sitting next to Lawson and Nova we were all listening and taking notes.

After when the bell rang everyone left the classroom.

Tucker walked up to Lawson.

Are you Lawson. Tucker said to Lawson.

Yes I am and you must be lavernius Tucker and Richard Simmons. Lawson said to them.

how the heck do you know who we are? Tucker asked confused.

Isn't it obvious you guys are the Reds and blues that stopped project freelancer and saved a planet of chorus. Nova said to Tucker.

How did you know about that?! Simmons said in shock.

we hear about on the news. I said to them.

you guys are smart. Tucker said.

we know about Team RWBY: Leader Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long. Kadar said.

how did you know about us? Blake asked Kadar.

Ozpin, toll us about our team. Nova said.

that make seance's. Weiss said.

our team is called ALNK. I said.

you have Kadar for your team. Lawson said.

Thanks for giving one of your members. Simmons said.

It will be an honor serving alongside you Captain Tucker and Simmons. Kadar said.

And everyone got a along, I've made friends with team ALNK.

* * *

To be Continued...

 **A/N: Tucker & Simmons both met me, Lawson, Nova, Karner and Kadar. My team ALNK.**


	3. Chapter 3: getting started

Chapter 3: getting started

* * *

Lawson and Nova were in the training room.

Lawson and his battle rifle at the wooden Target. And begin to fire his weapon.

Not bad. Nova said.

I would like to see you try Nova. Lawson said to Nova.

Nova got out his sniper rifle and shot three wooden Targets on the head.

I guess you were lucky after all. Lawson said.

That's why I'm always the best at shooting long range. Nova said to Lawson.

* * *

At the cafeteria

Tucker and Simmons were having lunch with Team RWBY.

Tucker and Simmons were eating the food without their helmets.

Tucker: Brown skin, Black hair, Sliver eye's.

Simmons: White skin, Orange hair, Brown eye's, Robotic arm.

what happend to you right arm? Weiss asked Simmons.

it's a long story. Simmons replied to Weiss.

i see. Blake said.

Let's just say we've been on a lot of crazy Adventures. Tucker said.

You don't say. Yang said.

There was other time that we fought against an army of freelancer robots. Simmons said.

And there was other time that... Before Tucker could say anything you remember about the time that Church sacrificed himself.

Hey are you okay? Yang said worried to Tucker.

Yeah I'm fine it's, this time that a friend sacrificed himself to save all of us. Tucker said in the depressing way.

Team RWBY did not say a word.

Let's just say his name was Epsilon or also known as Church he was an AI. Simmons said.

I'm so sorry for your friend. Ruby said.

I know. Tucker said.

Me, Karner and Kadar walked up to them.

Can we at least sit here around. I said.

Yeah sure are you can sit. Simmons replied to me.

I noticed that Tucker was depressed because of his friends.

Come on Tucker cheer up, I mean where is that soldier that said Bow chicka bow wow. I said to Tucker.

how did you know that? Tucker said in shock.

you say that all times. Karner said.

yeah..but not this time i don't. Tucker said.

come on, change that feel how you are. Kadar said to Tucker.

Yeah, your right. i should not bet myself. Tucker said with smile on his face.

that was good. Weiss said to Kadar.

just helping a friend. Kadar replied to Weiss.

Velvet Scarlatina the bunny Faunus walked up to tabel.

i'm sorry about our friend. Velvet said.

Well I guess you want to hear about our stories to. Karda said.

Our story took place in one of our missions of the war of the human and aliens. Karner said.

The war between humans and aliens? Ruby said confused.

Back in our dimension, a brute name patriarca's was searching for forerunner weapon. Lawson said.

I see you two came back from target practice. I said to Lawson.

I guess, your missions must be interesting. Simmons said.

You know you see the rest of the stuff is classified. Nova said.

The war between the humans and the aliens have been going on for centuries. I said.

Anything about the forerunner weapon? Blake said to me.

We're not exactly sure who knows what this Forerunner weapon could be like? I said.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the Reds and Blues universe.

Carolina and Washington looks for Simmons and Tucker.

Caboose where exactly are they? Washington said to Caboose.

I have no idea, first I am playing around with one of Simmons inventions. Caboose replied to Washington.

So this must be one of Simmons new inventions. Carolina said pointing to the dimension portal machine.

Good call Grif and Sarge, something tells me that they're are in another dimension. Washington said.

* * *

To be Continued...

 **A/N: Tucker explained about his friend Church sacrificing himself back on course. Washington and the others will teleport themselves to Remnant. See y'all in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: getting ready to investigate

Chapter 4: getting ready to investigate

* * *

At the classroom

Tucker and Simmons writing notes and paying attention in the class.

Tucker was listening even more and paying attention.

Simmons was taking even more notes and studying.

When the bell rang everyone left the classroom.

Simmons she was packing some of this stuff.

Tucker was putting someone's of notes and some of this material away.

* * *

In the training at Target area.

Karner and Karda were shooting some of the targets.

Karner was using assault rifle to shoot someone the Targets.

Karda was using his SMG to shoot multiple targets.

They both reloaded their weapons and begin to shoot at the targets.

* * *

In the Beacon Academy library

Hmmmmm... All right... All right! ( _Points at Yang._ ) Yang Xiao Long, prepare your kingdom for battle! Ruby said.

( _Thrusting her elbow down as she balls her fist._ ) Bring it on! Yang said to Ruby.

I deploy the Atlesian Air Fleet! Ruby said to Yang. ( _Slaps her card down on the table. Yang feigns a look of shock._ ) Looks like I get to fly right over your Ursai and attack your walls directly! ( _Makes noises like airplanes flying and bombing as she makes a bird with her hands._ )

( _Feigning indignance as she points at Ruby._ ) You fiend! Yang said to Ruby.

( _Ruby_ _is now ducked at one end of the table. the table to show the board and its player pieces in detail._ ) And since Atlas is part of Mantle, my repair time is only one turn. Ruby said. ( _Ruby peaks her head up. She gives a look of surprise as,_ _Yang_ _can be heard laughing arrogantly._ )

( _Yang_ _raises a card._ ) Pretty sneaky, sis, but you just activated my trap card! ( _Yang shows the card to the camera._ Ruby _is visibly disturbed._ ) _Giant Nevermore!_ If I roll a seven or higher, fatal feathers will slice your fleet in two! Yang said to Ruby.

( _Ruby_ _points at_ _Yang_ _._ ) _But_ , if you roll a six or lower, the Nevermore will turn on your own forces! Ruby said to Yang. ( _The Nevermore is shown to be turning back toward_ _Yang_ _._ )

That's just a chance I'm willing to take. Yang replied to Ruby. ( _The two glare at each other. Yang is heard shouting triumphantly offscreen._ )

 _Team JNPR are shown as_ _Yang_ _and_ _Ruby_ _banter on about the game._ _Ren_ _and_ _Pyrrha_ _are studying, and_ _Nora_ _is drooling as she sleeps._

On the other table Nova and Lawson we're both reading difference books.

Nova was reading a book about Grimm's and about the Great War.

Lawson was reading a book about about all the amazing weapons in Remnant.

Why exactly are you reading that book? Pyrrha asked Lawson.

Well I must learn how to customize my own weapon. Lawson replied to Pyrrha.

And I'm truly understand how did this all happen about the Great War. Nova said.

But it seems notarized Nora is always asleep. Ren said.

Is she always like this? Nova asked Ren.

Tucker and Simmons walked into the library.

Yo what's up? Tucker said.

Hey Tucker. Yang said to Tucker.

How was your class? Weiss asked.

Let's just say it was very long. Simmons replied to Weiss.

So I guess you guys are playing some card game? Tucker asked.

I'm asking you if you want to join. Yang replied to Tucker.

( _offscreen_ ) 'Sup losers. Sun said.

everyone turn around to _Sun_ _appears holding his fingers in a "peace" sign._

this dipshit! Lawson said.

that was rube. Sun said to Lawson.

Hey Sun! Ruby said.

Ruby, Yang, Blake... Ice Queen. Sun said to them.

Why does everyone keep calling me that? Weiss said.

Everyone always thinks you're cold hearted. Nova said.

That's why they always call you ice queen. I said.

That's not helping. Weiss replied.

And this is my old friend. Sun said.

Isn't this the library? Neptune asked.

* * *

Thank you! Ren said.

Don't be such a nerd. Sun said to Neptune.

I'm Neptune. Neptune said introducing himself.

Neptune where are you from? Weiss asked Neptune.

I'm from Haven Academy. Neptune replied.

What!? what are you talking about him if you want to talk call me. Simmons said.

I do like you to Simmons. Weiss said to Simmons.

Hey Blake are you okay. Lawson said to Blake.

What yes I am okay. So I'm just going to go. Blake reply to Lawson and walked away.

I wonder what the heck her worked up like that? Nova said.

* * *

At Team RWBY dorm.

 _the window over to_ _Blake_ _as she sits with her knees folded to her chest on her bed. Voices can be heard echoing in her head._

* * *

 **Flashback begins**

Brothers of the White Fang, why are you aiding this scum? Blake said to the White Fang.

The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together. Roman replied to Blake.

 _The sounds of battle including slashes, grunts, gunfire, and_ _Torchwick's_ _laughter._

Well, this has certainly been an eventful evening. Ozpin said to Blake.

Hmph. Blake replied.

Tell me Miss Belladonna why exactly did you join my Academy for? Ozpin said to Blake.

If you don't know how to survive on the battlefield and I don't know why. Blake replied to Ozpin.

I see, well thank you for your time. Ozpin said.

 **Flashback ends**

* * *

Weiss, Yang and Ruby came back into the dorm when they came back from the library.

Ugh, we should have never let him play! Yang said angrily

You're just mad cuz' the new guy beat you! See, if you had just attacked when I told you none of this would have happened. Ruby replied to Yang.

 _As they enter, Blake approaches the door to leave._

Stop. ( _Weiss points at Blake. Blake's hand retracts from the door knob._ ) Lately you've been quiet, antisocial and moody! Weiss said to Blake.

Uh, have you met Blake?

Which I _get_ is kind of your thing, but you've been doing it more than usual! Which quite frankly, is unacceptable! You made a promise to _me_ , to _all of us_ , that you would let us know if something was _wrong_! Weiss said.

( _Flips through the air as six copies of her emblem fly through the air._ )

 _So_ , Blake Belladonna, what is _wrong_!? Weiss said to Blake.

( _She points her finger at Blake again._ )

 _Weiss_ _is shown to be balancing precariously on a chair's back feet. She quickly puts the chair away and returns to stand near the girls._

I just, I don't understand how everyone can be so calm. Blake replied to Weiss.

( _approaching Blake_ ) You're still thinking about Torchwick? Ruby asked Blake.

Torchwick, the White Fang, _all of it!_ Something _big_ is happening and no one is doing anything about it! Blake replied to Ruby.

Ozpin told us not to worry. Between the police and the Huntsmen, I'm sure they can handle it. Yang said to Blake.

Well I'm _not!_ They don't know the White Fang like I do! Blake replied to Yang.

Okay, between blowing up nightclubs, stopping thieves, and fighting for freedom, I'm _sure_ the three of you think that you're _all_ ready to go out and apprehend these ne'er-do-wells! Weiss said.

Uh, who? Ruby said confused.

But let me once again be the voice of reason. We're students! We're not ready to handle this sort of situation! Weiss said to Ruby.

Well yeah, but... Ruby said.

We're _not_ ready! Weiss finished.

And we may never _be_ ready! Our enemies aren't just going to sit around and wait for graduation day. ( _Pointing toward the door._ ) They're out there, _somewhere_ , planning their next move, and none of us know what it is, but it's _coming!_ Whether we're ready or not! Blake explains.

( _Ruby raises her hand and does other random gestures, while looking manic._ ) Okay, all in favor of becoming the youngest Huntresses to single-handedly taking down a corrupt organization conspiring against the Kingdom of Vale... say aye. Ruby said.

AYE! Team ALNK & Tucker, Simmons all said.

How long have all of you been standing there for? Weiss asked.

For about an hour. Nova replied.

We heard all of you talking about Roman torchwick. Lawson said.

The most wanted criminal in Remnant. I said.

What how did you know about that!? Blake said confused.

We heard everything you just said out loud. Karner said.

well that does make a lot of sense. Yang said.

( _gasps as she freaks out_ ) I left my board game at the library! Ruby said.

( _Places her hand to her head._ ) We're doomed. Weiss said.

i'll go with her, Nova said.

( _running out of the room and down the hallway_ ) I'll be right back! ( _The sound of collision is heard as Ruby seems to slam into_ _Emerald_ _._ ) Oo-oof! Oh g-! Ruby said ( _looking up_ )

Sorry. Are you okay? Ruby said to Emerald.

I'm fine. Emerald replied.

( _Emerald offers her hand._ )

Just watch where you're going. I'm fine. Emerald said to Ruby.

Oh, right, sorry. Ruby said.

( _She continues to speak as_ _Emerald_ _helps her to her feet._ )

Um, I'm Ruby! Are you new? Ruby asked.

I'm Nova. Nova said.

( _Emerald_ _steps aside to reveal_ _Cinder_ _as she approaches._ )

Visiting from Haven, actually. Cinder replied.

( _Emerald_ _turns to look at her._ )

 _Ruby_ _stares for a moment and_ _Cinder_ _stares back._ _Nova_ _note's odd about_ _Cinder_ _._

 _Ooh!_ You're here for the festival! But exchange students have their own dormitory. Ruby said.

I guess we just got turned around. Mercury said to Ruby.

Hey, don't worry, it happens all the time. Ruby said to Mercury.

( _Mercury_ _and Emerald walk past_ _Ruby_ _._ )

Uh, your building is _just_ east of here. Ruby said.

Thanks. Nova said.

( _Cinder_ _walks past Ruby, gesturing in acknowledgement._ )

Maybe we'll see you around. Ruby said.

Yeah, maybe! Cinder replied to Ruby.

( _they continue to walk away. Behind them,_ _Ruby_ _can be seen waving._ )

Oh, uh, and welcome to Beacon! Ruby said.

Nova are you okay? Ruby asked Nova.

No it's nothing something about her that got my attention. Nova replied to Ruby.

Ruby & Nova walked back to the library to get her boardgame.

( _Cinder_ _grins evilly and her eyes glow menacingly_ _._ )

* * *

back in the Reds and Blues universe.

A man in a green colored armor wondering around in his Outpost.

Until you stumble upon something.

Huh. what is this thing? The man in green color armor said.

When he touch the button on the cube. He was gone.

* * *

To be Continued...

 **A/N: the green colored armor known as Jacob Jenkins one of the simulation Troopers from the Reds and blues universe will join us.**


	5. Chapter 5: instigation in Vale

Chapter 5:instigation in Vale

* * *

In the classroom

Tucker & Simmons we're still studying.

 _Finally, the clock in front of Weiss gives a shrill beep as it changes from 3:59 to 4:00, and she dismisses it with a wave of her hand. The professor is temporarily unaware of the alarm._

And then I- Oh. Port said.

(Straightens his stance as the students start to leave.)

"Timed that one wrong, I guess. Well, the stunning conclusion to this story will have to wait. Until next time! Port said to the Student's.

Weiss? Did you hear me? Jaune asked Weiss.

No, no, no, yes. Weiss replied to Jaune.

 _Upon hearing this,_ _Jaune_ _groans and does a faceplant into his desk._

( _As the rest of Team RWBY walks out of class behind him,_ _Yang_ _ruffles_ _Jaune's_ _hair without even looking._ )

One day. Yang said to Jaune.

After when class is over.

Tucker & Simmons both put on their armor and get their weapons.

The same goes for team ALNK.

they all put on their armor and get their weapons and ready to move.

* * *

they all went to team RWBY dorm.

You guys look so good. Yang said impress to them.

It's a good thing we got our weapons. Nova said.

So does anyone got a plan. Tucker asked.

I got a plan is Tucker and Yang going down to Vale. Well me and Simmons and Weiss going to CCT and check the Schnee records for any other robberies or Blake and Nova infiltrate the White Fang meaning. Ruby explains to them.

Then what about the three of us? Lawson said.

You'll be back up just in case things get out of plan. Ruby replied to Lawson.

Great! We'll meet up tonight near Yang to go over what we found. ( _pumping her fist_ ) Let's do this! Ruby said.

Yeah! Sun said.

Sun! Blake said surprised and alarmed.

how the hell do you get!? I said in shock.

Ah, it's easy; I do it all the time. Sun replied.

You do _what?!_ Weiss said in shock.

i'm not going about that. Lawson said.

I climb trees all the time! ( _Without reacting to Weiss' scowl, he flips into the dorm room._ ) So, are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy? Sun said.

 _We_ are going to investigate the situation... as a _team_. Blake said and stepping forward.

Sorry, Sun. We don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to. Ruby said to Sun.

Psh! That's dumb! We should always get friends involved! That's why I brought Neptune! Sun said. ( _gesturing out the window_ )

 _Everyone lean out the window on top of one another cartoon-style to see the aforementioned teammate of Sun's standing outside, cool as can be._

Sup? Neptune said.

How did you even get up here? Ruby asked Neptune.

I have my ways. Neptune replied.

Seriously, though, can I come in? We're like, _really_ high up right now. Neptune said nervously.

 _Inside the dorm room, the group are standing in a circle as_ _Ruby_ _lays down the new plan._

Alright, I'll go with Simmons and Weiss; Sun, you can go with Nova and Blake. ( _As she pushes Neptune past Weiss, he slips her a wink. Weiss looks mildly shocked but then comes to her senses quickly._ ) And Neptune, you can go with Tucker and Yang since she more help. is everyone good? Ruby said.

Actually, Ruby, why don't you go with Yang? After all, she _is_ your sister. Weiss asked Ruby.

 _Ruby_ _pushed_ _Neptune_ _, who is stiff as a board, up next to_ _yang_ _. When she is done pushing him, he rocks back and fourth looking nervous._ _Yang_ _put her hand on his shoulder to stop him from rocking._

But, Weiss, who would go with you, then? Ruby asked Weiss.

Well... I guess Neptune could come with me. Weiss replied to Ruby.

What so you want Neptune to come instead of me. Simmons said in shock.

No that's not what I mean at all. Weiss replied to Simmons.

Oh he's just jealous. Tucker said.

Hahaha, nah! Ruby replied.

 _Weiss_ _is obviously less than amused, yet is powerless to stop_ _Ruby_ _from pulling her by the back out the door._

But! _But!_ Weiss said.

I have something to show you in the garage Tucker. I said to Tucker.

I want exactly are you going to show me? Tucker asked me.

A special surprise for you. I replied to Tucker.

* * *

 _at the monumental tower that looms over the sparse trees growing around the crossroads below._

Woooow! I forget how big the Transmit tower looks up close! Ruby said with joy.

You should see the one in Atlas! Weiss said to Ruby.

That was the _first_ one, right? Ruby asked Weiss.

Correct. Weiss replied to Ruby.

 _Weiss_ _,_ _Simmons_ _and_ _Ruby_ _are seen walking down the path towards the building._

Atlas developed the Cross Continental Transmit System to allow the four kingdoms to communicate with one another. It was their gift to the world after the Great War. Weiss explains.

Dang this place is so amazing. Simmons said with excitement.

Can I see your kind of impressed Simmons. Weiss said to Simmons.

And tell me one reason why exactly you like Neptune more than me. Simmons said to Weiss.

Are you at all I. Before Weiss could say another word Simmons finish.

It's because you think he's much more cooler and smarter than me. Simmons said to Weiss.

Well that's not what I really think of him. Weiss replied innocent to Simmons.

I'm Weiss I'm always too rich and too famous and always likes to be with the cooler and smarter boys. Ruby mocking Weiss.

Shut up Ruby! Simmons and Weiss both yelled at Ruby.

Okay okay jeez. Ruby replied.

I know, but it's so _coool!_ Ooh, I'm going to take a picture! Ruby said.

 _She grabs her Scroll from a pocket on her clothes, but in her excitement, the device is launched from her hands, bouncing along the pavement until it lands at_ _Penny's_ _feet._

Oh! ( _Picks up the Scroll and extends towards the clumsy teen_ ) You dropped this. Penny said to Ruby.

Penny?! Ruby said in shock.

Uuuh... Penny said in similarly surprised.

S-Sorry. I think you're confused. ( _She suddenly hiccups, throwing the Scroll into Ruby's hands._ ) Uh... I've got to go! Penny said and turns quickly and walks away.

What was that about? Weiss said to Ruby.

I don't know, but I'm going to find out. ( _Ruby_ _starts walking in_ _Penny's_ _direction as she shouts back to her partner:_ ) You go make your call! I'll meet up with you later! Ruby said to Weiss.

what the hell was that about Simmons asked.

i'm not sure. Weiss replied to Simmons.

( _Ruby_ _was running up to_ _Penny_ _as she descends the steps until she gets in front of the non-eccentric redhead_ )

Penny! Where have you _been_? It's been weeks! Ruby said to Penny.

There seems to be a... misunderstanding. Penny replied to Ruby.

Penny, please stop! Look, I don't know what's wrong, but you _have_ to listen to me! Those guys we fought at the docks, we think they're up to something big, something bad! I need you to tell me what happened to you that night! _Please_... As a friend. Ruby said to Penny.

It isn't safe to talk here. Penny replied to Ruby.

 _Weiss_ _and_ _Simmons_ _walks through the grand, glowing lobby of the tower with pride, avoiding the central terminal and heading straight for the elevator doors, which slide open automatically and close when she's inside. The voice of the CCT AI is projected from a panel near the door._

 _Hello. Welcome to the CCT. How may I help you?_ CCT AI said.

I'd like to go to the communications room, please. Weiss said to CCT AI.

 _Absolutely. Could you please place your Scroll on the terminal to verify your identity?_ ( _Weiss_ _retrieves her Scroll and places it as directed._ ) _Perfect! Thank you, Miss Schnee._ CCT AI said to Weiss.

 _Upon the elevator's ascent,_ _Weiss_ _' expressions shifts from pleasant to serious. Upon entering the room, four symbols are seen on a computer -_ Vale _,_ Vacuo _,_ Atlas _and_ Mistral _. Weiss walks up to the front desk where a holographic secretary appears in the seat._

 _Welcome to the Beacon Cross Continental Transmit center. How may I help you?_ CCT AI asked Weiss.

I need to make a call to Schnee Company World Headquarters in Atlas. Weiss replied to CCT AI.

 _Absolutely._ ( _more beeping_ ) _If you could head over to Terminal 3, I'll patch you through._ CCT AI said to Weiss.

Thank you! Weiss said to CCT AI.

 _Weiss_ _smiles and nods before walking over to her assigned cubicle-like computer, passing a few Beacon students in uniform Signal Academy_ _one of which is talking to her mother and asking how things are going back in . She sits at her own display, taking a deep, unhappy breath to prepare for the call ahead. The face of a short-haired brunette appears on the monitor with the Schnee snowflake rotating behind her. She does not realize who she is talking to until she looks up._

is something wrong? Simmons asked Weiss.

no, noting at all. Weiss replied to Simmons.

* * *

Meanwhile at the garage.

what exactly did you wanted to show me. Tucker asked me.

Your own ride. I replied to Tucker.

Already know Yang got her own ride so. So I gave you your own vehicle. I said.

( I push the button the garage door open showing a covenant vehicle.)

Wait a minute. is that my old vehicle? Tucker asked me

yes it is I gave it a minor upgrade you better hurry up Neptune and Yang left. I said to Tucker.

(Tucker got on the seat of the vehicle and begin to drove off.)

* * *

meanwhile back with Simmons and Weiss.

 _Thank you for calling the Atlas- Oh! Miss Schnee! Good afternoon! Would you like me to patch you through to your father? I think your sister Winter might be here as well._ Schnee Corp Operator said to Weiss.

No, thank you! I was actually wondering if you could find some files for me. I've compiled a short list. Weiss said to Schnee Corp Operator.

 _Weiss_ _produces her Scroll, placing it into a slot on the keyboard, creating a series of noises as the Operator looks at the data from her side of the screen._

I see. If you don't mind... what may I ask is this for? Schnee Corp Operator asked Weiss.

School project. Weiss replied to Schnee Corp Operator.

 _Um... There are some sensitive documents on this list, ma'am._ Schnee Corp Operator said nervously to Weiss.

Well, then, I'll be sure to treat them with care. Weiss said.

 _Right... Very well._ ( _more noises_ ) _The data is being transferred to your Scroll now._ Schnee Corp Operator said still nervous.

Wonderful! That will be all, then. Weiss replied.

 _Are you sure you wouldn't like me to patch you through to your father before you go?_ Schnee Corp Operator asked Weiss.

 _Weiss_ _loses her smile, but quickly replaces it._

Yes, I'm sure. Weiss replied.

 _Well, then... Have a nice day!_ Schnee Corp Operator said.

Did we got everything we needed. Simmons said.

yes we do, let's hurry up and meet up with the others. Weiss replied to Simmons.

* * *

 _Penny stands alone near a two-story building with patio furniture and she is looking around nervously when a hand grabs her shoulder, causing her to jump. She turns to see Ruby grinning. She smiles in return. The scene moves to the two strolling down the street._

I wish I could help you, Ruby, but I don't know anything about those men. Penny said.

Well, what happened to you that night? We were all together, and then you just disappeared! Were you kidnapped? Ruby said to Penny.

Oh, no! Nothing like that! Penny replied to Ruby.

Then where _did_ you go? Ruby asked to Penny.

I've never been to another kingdom before. My father asked me not to venture out too far, but... You have to understand, my father loves me _very_ much; he just worries a lot. Penny said to Ruby.

Believe me, I know the feeling. ( _She grin and Penny grins back._ ) But why not let us know you were okay?

I... was asked not to talk to you. Or Weiss. Or Blake. Or Yang. Anybody, really. Penny said to Ruby.

Was your dad that upset? Ruby said to Penny.

No, it wasn't my father... Penny said.

 _Before she can continue, she and Ruby hear the sound of megaphones announcing something, turning around the corner to look at the platform in the center of a plaza where the holographic image of James Ironwood is seen before six AK-130 Androids, who are in turn standing in front of two large metal storage cases with the spear-and-shield emblem on their doors_

 _The AK-130 has been a standard security model of Remnant for several years, and they have done a fine job. Wouldn't you agree? Wouldn't you agree?_ ( _the clapping of the gathered audience causes the drones to take a jerky bow_ ) _But... the kingdom of Atlas is a kingdom of innovation, and 'fine'... Well, that's just not good enough, is it? Presenting... the Atlesian Knight-200!_ ( _the doors to the cases roll up, and six new, bulkier, shinier automatons stand at attention before knocking their obsolete predecessors down to the applause of the watchers_ ) _Smarter, sleeker, and admittedly, a little less scary._ ( _the robots flex and pose as a demonstration_ ) _These models will become active later this year, but they won't be alone! Now, the Atlesian Military has always supported the idea of removing men from the dangers of the battlefield. However, there are still many situations that will undoubtedly require... a human touch._ Ironwood said.

 _The last line draws Ruby's attention._

Ruby..? Penny said nervously.

 _So, our kingdom's greatest minds, in cooperation with the Schnee Dust Company, are proud to introduce... the Atlesian Paladin!_ Ironwood said.

 _Ironwood's image is replaced with the hologram of a robotic white behemoth, featuring hinged piston legs, large guns for hands, and a rectangular head, standing at least twice as tall as the Knights below it._

 _Now, we couldn't have him here for you today, but these mechanized battle suits will be seen defending the borders of our kingdom within the year!_ Ironwood said.

Whoa... Ruby said hunched in awe.

Ruby? Maybe we should go somewhere else. Penny said concerned.

 _At the side of the stage, two armored soldiers see Penny, pointing her out and calling in backup. Penny backs away and then breaks into a dead run, which snaps Ruby out of her weapon-awe-induced stupor._

Penny! Wait! Where are you going? Ruby asked.

 _Ruby turns to look back at the soldiers chasing after her friend, and realizing Penny's situation, swiftly follows her in an attempt to catch up down the winding alley._

 _Penny and Ruby run across the street with the soldiers following them, though a honking car nearly runs one over. He manages to brace his hands against the hood, which somehow stops the vehicle, and his partner runs along after the girls._

This way! Ruby said and grimaces before the two disappear in a flash of red and rose petals.

 _Ruby dashes away as fast as she can while carrying Penny, but the strain is too great, and they crash to the ground a short while later, with Ruby falling all the way into the street. She gets up slowly, and in her dazed state, she doesn't notice the large truck coming up from behind her until the honking is too late of a warning. She stands up just as she's about to be hit, but from out of nowhere, Penny pushes Ruby out of the way and holds her palms out._

 _In the split second where the two make contact, the ground beneath Penny cracks and crumbles into pieces, From Dust Till Dawn_ _and the truck is lifted a little ways into the air by the girl's sheer strength. She puts it down, and the stares in awe at the crumples in his hood, just like the Shopkeep Huntress who got saved._

Penny..? Ruby said eyes wide, terrified, uncertain.

Are you okay? Penny asked. _  
_

Uh-huh... Shopkeep replied nodding, obviously scared.

 _Penny backs away, looking at Ruby's frightened expression, then at the bystanders murmuring to each other in an attempt to understand what just happened. In her panic, she runs from the Atlas soldiers still chasing her down and bumps into Ruby, knocking the poor girl out of her stupor as her friend tries to get away again._

Penny! Come back! Ruby saidstarts going after Penny as the people look at the destruction Penny caused with her bare hands and the soldiers find they lost their target.

Um... Uh... Penny said.

Penny! Please! What is going on?! Why are you running? How did you _do_ that?! Ruby said.

I-I can't! Everything's fine! I-I don't want to talk about it! Penny replied.

Penny, if you can just tell me what's wrong, I can help you! Ruby said to Penny.

No! No, no! You wouldn't understand... Penny replied to Ruby.

Let me _try_! You can trust me! Ruby said to Penny.

You're my friend, right? You promise you're my friend?! Penny said to Ruby.

I promise. Ruby said softly.

Ruby... I'm not a real girl. Penny said sadly to Ruby.

 _Penny shows Ruby the toll of stopping the truck that would have killed her: Parts of her palm's skin have ripped away, revealing the gray metal underneath. Penny stares sadly at Ruby's face, now completely astounded by her friend's secret as all she can simply_ .

Oh. Ruby said.

* * *

To be Continued...


	6. Update 1

Update

* * *

Hello everyone Agent Ace here!

Giving you a quick heads up of this update.

However there will be new Red vs Blue Characters.

And characters from Halo Wars 2.

The DLC Halo Wars 2 Awakening of the nightmare.

New enemies and new allies will come soon.

This is going to be epic.

Since RWBY volume 5 is going to come out soon.

And if RWBY Vol 6 will come out soon.

So that will be offered update.


	7. Chapter 7: Get some answers part 1

**Chapter 7: Get some answers part 1**

* * *

Penny, I-I don't understand... Ruby said.

Most girls are born, but I was made. I'm the world's first synthetic person capable of generating an Aura. I'm not real... Penny replied to Ruby.

Of course you are. You think just because you've got nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts makes you any less real than me? Ruby said to Penny.

I don't... um... You're... taking this _extraordinarily_ well. Penny said to Ruby.

You're not like those things we saw back there. ( _Taps her chest._ ) You've got a heart, and a soul; I can feel it! Ruby said to Penny.

Ooohh... oh Ruby ( _Grabs Ruby into a hug and shakes her back and forth._ ) You're the best friend anyone could have! Penny said with joy to Ruby.

I can see why your father would want to protect such a delicate flower! Ruby said Muffled groaning.

Wow. ( _Giggles._ ) He built you all by himself? Ruby said to Penny.

Well, almost! He had some help from James Ironwood. Penny said to Ruby.

The General?! Wait... Is that why those soldiers were after you? Ruby said in shock to Penny.

They like to protect me, too! Penny replied to Ruby.

( _Scoffs_ ) They don't think you can protect yourself? Ruby said to Penny.

They're not sure if I'm ready yet... One day, it will be my job to save the world, but I still have a lot left to learn. That's why my father let me come to the Vytal Festival . I want to see what it's like in the rest of the world, and test myself in the Tournament.

Penny, what are you talking about? Save the world from _what_? We're in a time of peace! Ruby said to Penny.

That's not what Mr. Ironwood said.. Penny said Confused to Ruby.

( _Off-screen._ ) Check down here! Soldier 1 said.

( _Grabs_ _Ruby_ _by the shoulders_ )

You have to hide! Penny replied to Ruby.

( _Lifts_ _Ruby_ _above her head effortlessly._ )

( _Struggles and screams as she is carried toward the dumpster._ ) Penny, wait! What are you doing? You don't have to go with them! I can help you! Ruby said to Penny.

( _Throws_ _Ruby_ _in the trash and lifts the lid so she can still talk._ )

It's okay, Ruby. They're not bad people; I just don't want to get _you_ in trouble. Just _promise_ me you won't tell anyone else my secret. Okay? Penny replied to Ruby.

( _Gravely stares at_ _Ruby_ _._ )

I promise. Ruby replied.

 _Ruby_ _lowers her head into the garbage as the lid is put down, but she lifts it a little to peek at the scene outside._

There she is! Soldier 1 said.

Sal-u-tations, officers! Penny replied to Soldier 1.

Why were you running? And what happened to the other girl? Soldier 1 asked Penny.

What _girl_? I've been by myself all day! Penny said with a Hiccups loudly, then smiles.

You shouldn't cause such a scene. Soldier 1 said to Penny.

Are you okay? Soldier 2 asked Penny.

Just a scratch. Penny replied to Soldier 2.

Penny, your father isn't going to be happy about this. Soldier 2 said to Penny.

Please, just come with us. Soldier 1 said to Penny.

Yes, sir! Penny replied to Soldier 1.

 _Penny_ _and the soldiers are heard walking away as_ _Ruby_ _looks on in sadness... until a rat screeches from below her feet, causing the young Huntsmen to fall and close the lid on herself._

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in the city of vale.

Tucker was standing aside his Spiker motorcycle.

Yang and Neptune arrived on the Bumblebee where Tucker was.

Tucker, how did you get here Yang said in shock to Tucker.

Oh I found a shortcut. Tucker reply to Yang.

And where did you get that cool motorcycle from? Neptune asked Tucker.

Let's just say we one of my friends help to me. Tucker replied to Neptune.

Now let's go and get some answers. Yang said.

 _The music from Junior Club gets louder once inside to show Junior behind the bar adjusting his Henchmen cuffs as his stock the bottles, carry boxes, and otherwise stand around on the dance floor, until..._

( _running inside, shouting_ )

Hurry, close the door - she's coming! Henchman 1 said to Junior.

( _He and another Henchman proceed to roll the doors shut and keep them closed with their bodies._ )

What are you two idiots doing?! Junior said to Henchman 1 Walking out from the bar.

 _The_ _Henchmen_ _shout incoherently until an explosion knocks them to the ground and forces the doors open, allowing a familiar face to walk in through the smoke as "_ I Burn _" starts playing._

Guess who's _back_! Yang said.

 _Yang_ _continues to smile and pose as eight guns are pointed in her face with an equal number of angry Henchmen behind them. Though this doesn't faze her, she stops and glares at the recording studio where the track is messing up until the frightened bear-headed DJ takes the needle off the record and retreats back under the table._

Tucker got out his sword.

( _Appearing behind Yang as the Henchmen continue hoisting their guns._ ) Yeah, so could you define "friend" for me? Neptune said.

shut up. Tucker replied to Neptune.

Stop, stop! Nobody shoot. ( _Cuts his way through the crowd of goons, straightening his tie._ ) Blondie, you're here! ...Why? Junior said to Yang.

Tucker lowed his sword and put it away.

You still owe me a drink. Yang said to Junior.

(She grabs Junior by the arm and drags him to the bar through the hired guns.)

Tucker walks along with them.

Whoa-ho-ho-ho, what a woman... Neptune said.

( _Breaks from his lovestruck staring to see the twins_ _Melanie_ _and_ _Miltia_ _standing beside him._ )

'Sup? Neptune said to them.

( _Together, they harrumph._ )

Whatever. Melanie and Miltia both said.

( _They walk away, noses in the air._ )

* * *

 _Meanwhile,_ _Blake's_ _fingers trace three scratch marks on a wall before peeking around its corner and seeing a pair of Faunus_ _horned as they are ushered into a building by a bearded man. She turns to Sun next to her._

This is it. Blake said.

You sure? Sun asked Blake.

( _As_ _Blake_ _glares at him and starts moving towards the entrance while unfastening her bow_ )

Y'know, I'm just gonna take your word for it. Sun said to Blake.

I'll keep a guard outside just in case anything goes wrong with the plan. Nova said.

Good luck Nova. Blake said to Nova.

Blake and Sun put on the the White Fang mask both went inside the warehouse.

 _The new recruits to the White Fang are moving in a line to the side of the stage, a mere few dozen compared to the hundreds of white-vested, black-hooded soldiers to their left and up above in the balconies. Blake and Sun look around themselves when they stop, and a fully-masked man with tattoos standing starts speaking before the large sheet emblazoned with the bloody wolf and claw marks._

Thank you all for coming. For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours! I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for for so long! White Fang Lieutenant said.

 _The dark pants and brown shoes step forward before the orange tip of the Melodic Cudgel taps on the stage. pans up to reveal none other than_ _Roman_ _, smiling confidently even as the crowd starts protesting._

( _Waving mockingly_ )

Thank you, thank you! Roman said to them.

(As he speaks, Neopolitan walks out from behind the sheet.)

Please, hold your applause! Roman said to them.

What's a human doing here?! Antler Faunus yelled Pointing at Roman.

I'm glad you asked, "Deerie"! Now, I'll be the first to admit, humans... are the _worst_. Roman said to them.

( _Salutes as an example._ )

Case in point. So, I understand why you would like to see us all locked away, or, better yet, _killed_! Roman said to them.

Nova took a peek be hide the door.

 _But_ , before the claws come out, I'd like to mention the fact that you and I _all_ have a common enemy: the ones in control, the people pulling the strings, the dirty, rotten humans that run our kingdoms! ( _As the crowd changes their tune and starts agreeing with him._ ) Government, military, even the schools: they're all to blame for your lot in life! ( _Lets the crowd cheer as the two heroes share a look._ ) And they're all _pests_ that need to be dealt with! Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around... No offense to any rodents in the room. Roman said to them.

 _With a snap of the fingers, the curtain falls, and the whole mass of Faunus applaud at the sight of the Atlesian Paladin-290 behind it, the mark of the White Fang painted on its shoulder._

what the hell, that Atlas. Nova whipper.

Whoa, that's a big robot... Sun said.

How did he get that? Blake said in shock.

As some of you may have heard, this right here... ( _Taps the giant mech_ ) Atlas...is newest defense against all the scary things in the world. And thanks to my "employer", we've managed to snag a few before they, uh, "hit the shelves". Now, many of your brothers have already moved down to our new operation in the southeast. If you'd rather stay within the city, that's fine... But if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in, this is the arsenal I can provide you. Any questions? Roman said to them.

I must warn the others. Nova whispered worried.

( _The White Fang's roaring applause tells him the answer._ )

* * *

To be Continued...

 **A/N: so this is part 1, in part 2 Carolina and Washington and the others will join the fight against Roman torchwick. There will be some Covenants on the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8: Vs Roman Torchwick Part 2

**Chapter 8:** **Vs Roman Torchwick Part 2**

* * *

We should get out of here. Blake said To Sun.

Will all new recruits, please come forward! White Fang Lieutenant said to them.

Welp! Sun said As the line surges forward with the two having to follow.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Highway

Lawson, Karner and Kadra were riding a Gauss Warthog and i was driving M121 Light Strike Vehicle.

look's we got nova message. Lawson said.

that mean there's trouble. Karner said.

we're better get here. I said.

* * *

 _Back at the Club,_ _Junior_ _puts down his glass as he sits behind the bar separating him from his interrogator._

I don't know! Junior said to Yang.

How can you not know? Yang said to Junior.

I haven't talked to him! I haven't even _seen_ him since the night you first came in here. ( _Leans over to point in Yang's face._ ) He paid up front, I lent him my men, and none of them ever. Came. Back. Junior explains to Yang.

then where is roman? Tucker asked.

wait, how did you know about that. Junior said to Tucker.

Let's just say that i saw him. Tucker replied to Junior.

if I don't find out what I want! Yang said to Junior.

I already told you everything! Torchwick hired my boys, and I guess he wasn't happy with them, which is _something I can relate to!_ Junior explains to Yang.

( _He shouts this at his own men, who grumble and walk away in response._ )

Come on, Neptune and Tucker. Yang said Turns from the bar and walks away _._

We get everything we need? Neptune asked Yang.

wait. Tucker said.

Tucker put some money on the table.

what is this? Junior asked.

it's for drink. Tucker replied to Junior.

Well, we got everything we _can_. Hopefully the rest of team the is having better luck. Yang replied to Neptune.

* * *

 _The White Fang is still cheering loudly as the recruits are marched to the stage, with Blake and Sun having no choice but to follow along._

What are we going to do?! Sun Whispering to Blake.

I'm thinking... Blake said.

( _Watching_ _Roman_ _lean on the robot smoking his cigar and laughing with the girl beside him before he zeroes in on the two, frowning._ )

He sees us... Sun Whispering to Blake.

( _Tries to smile and wave._ )

( _Noticing the junction box on the wall._ )

He can't see in the dark. Blake said.

 _With that,_ _Blake_ _unsheathes Gambol Shroud, transforms it into a pistol, and shoots at the box, making the lights go out for the whole building and turning the screen dark._

Nova saw everything and ran out the warehouse and got on the warthog.

Don't let them get away! Roman yelled.

Sun! the windows! Blake yelled at Sun.

Stop them! Roman yelled.

 _Before the two student Huntsmen crash through the window and start running as fast as they can, the mechanized sound of running power signals the Altesian Paladin's activation, and it crashes through the wall of the building in pursuit of the runaways, who leap off of a car and manage to get on the roofs. The Paladin follows beside them on the street as Blake and Sun run, jump, and flip from rooftop to rooftop._

So you wouldn't happen to have... oh, I don't know... some form of backup?! Sun yelled.

On it! Blake replied to Sun.

* * *

( _She grabs her Scroll and puts it to her ear as she continues to jump._ )

Weiss Schnee _is seen leaving the Cross Continental Transmit tower's elevator when she grabs her own Scroll and listens to Blake's message._

 _Everyone! If you can hear me, we need back-_ Blake Scroll-call.

 _HEEEELLLLP!_ Sun Scroll-call.

 _Weiss_ _rolls her eyes and starts running out the door, a little smile on her face as she does so._

* * *

 _Ruby_ _is still beside the dumpster (which is boarded up, possibly to keep the rat imprisoned), staring at her Scroll._

Big robot! And it's big! Really big! Sun Scroll-call.

Oh, I am _not_ missing this! Ruby said Excitedly, Runs off to join the fight.

* * *

Yang is back on the motorcycle in her helmet and sunglasses with Neptune looking at the Scroll in her hand over her shoulder and Tucker on his motorcycle.

 _That Torchwick guy is in it! But not, like, it didn't eat him; he's, like, controlling it or something!_ Sun Scroll-call.

Where are you guys? Tucker said.

 _Right on cue, behind them,_ _Blake_ _and_ _Sun_ _can be seen running through the street with the Paladin hot on their heels before they all disappear from view._

HURRYYYY! Sun said In both person and on the Scroll.

I think that was them. Neptune said.

Yeah, I got it. Yang replied to Neptune.

( _Putting the Scroll away, she quickly circles her ride around - much to_ _Neptune's_ _alarm - and drives off to follow them._ )

 _Blake_ _and_ _Sun_ _somehow make it to the highways, jumping down into the busy street and continuing their escape by hopping on cars while the Paladin follows them by pushing vehicles out of the way. Sun pauses to look at their pursuer's path of destruction and offer a quick "Whoa!" before leaping onto more cars, much to the anger of_ _Roman_ _inside the robot, his face surrounded by blue holographic screens._

 _Yang_ _and_ _Neptune_ _are able to follow the mech suit on their ride, coming up next to it as it runs._

Nova was driving and he got out he SMG, and began shooting at the mech.

We've gotta slow it down! Yang said.

Got it! Neptune replied.

 _Neptune_ _reaches for his gun , but_ _Roman_ _notices the pair on his sensors and crashes into a multitude of cars with the Paladin's strong bulk, sending them flying towards his chasers._

Hold on! Yang said.

Wuh-oh... Neptune said.

 _Yang_ _swerves, leaning her bike to the side in avoidance of flying debris while_ _Neptune_ _flails in a panic. Back on two wheels again,_ _Neptune_ _unslings his Weapon, aims as sparks start flying, and fires several bolts of blue electricity at the Paladin, causing_ _Roman_ _to grimace from the force of the attacks._

Tucker used the Brute Chopper basters to shot at the mech.

* * *

on other side of Highway

Lawson, Karner and Kadra were riding a Gauss Warthog and i was driving M121 Light Strike Vehicle.

Oh carp! Roadblock!? I yelled in shock.

What!? Kadra Yelled.

oh shit! Lawson said.

five Locusts were block way to get to other.

look fight your way. Lawson said.

i'm always ready. Karner said.

* * *

back on other side of Highway

 _Switching strategies,_ _Neptune_ _flips the gun and it grows a shaft and an energy blade at the end, then jumps from Yang's bike as the spear's head splits in three and drives it into the top of the Paladin._ _Sun_ _and_ _Blake_ _pause in their car-hopping to look back._

 _Neptune_ _is trying his best, but the mech keeps bucking and threatens to make him fall. Closing his eyes, Sun smashes his palms together, and from the golden Aura around him, his creates two glowing outlines that copy their creator, leaping off and going back over the tops of vehicles to collide into the Paladin's front. They explode into blinding light upon contact to let Sun leap forward with held high, but_ _Roman_ _finally turns enough to send Neptune flying off and knocking into his leader, sending both of them off the highway._

Where the heck are you guys. Nova said on the radio.

Sorry we're kind of a been a busy we ran into some trouble. Lawson said on the radio.

That's just fucking great. Nova replied on the radio.

Nova still continued to shoot at the mech which is SMG while driving the warthog.

Man this thing is so indestructible. Tucker said.

we're fuck up! Simmons said.

Simmons jumped on the warthog turret.

I guess backup is not coming. Nova said.

 _As_ _Blake_ _looks on from her spot, she hears a voice from her Scroll_

 _Blake! I'm in position!_ Weiss Scroll-call.

 _She is seen twirling over a highway and landing in the middle of the road, holding Myrtenaster at the approaching Roman. He smiles as his robot charges the girl, but_ _Weiss_ _spins and plunges her blade into the ground, summoning a circle of ice across the pavement that causes the Paladin to slip and crash, actually flying over the young Huntress and falling off the ramp, landing further down before_ _Ruby_ _, already having her out in scythe form._

Simmons fired the turret Gauss on the warthog.

 _The Paladin stands back up, and the rest of team RWBY falls beside their leader to take up positions. Roman chuckles, moving the robot slowly towards the girls._ _Nova_ _,_ _Simmons_ _and_ _Tucker_ _felled along beside them._

 _Freezer Burn!_ Ruby said to Weiss.

 _Ruby_ _and_ _Blake_ _jump back out of the way as Weiss performs her same ice-circle trick, but backs out of Yang's way when she jumps into the air and hits the epicenter with her_ Ember Celica _, creating a wave of mist that surrounds Roman. Immediately, the Paladin activates its laser sensors to make up for the lost sight, but it barely sees the afterimage of Blake and narrowly misses the dashing Yang. A gun manages to fire at the area between Blake and Yang, but out from the blast comes Ruby, who slashes the metal with her blade, causing it to falter._

Tucker and Simmons both fired their DMR at the Atlesian Paladin 290.

Nova firing his Heavy Machine Gunat the Atlesian Paladin 290 on other side.

When they're for firing and their weapons at the mech, a portal opened above it.

What the hell is that? Nova said in Shock.

Is that the portal. Simmons said in Shock.

Caboose fell on top of the mech and down on the floor.

Caboose!? Tucker and Simmons and said in shock.

Oh look this idiot. Nova said.

Carolina, Wash and the Reds came out of the portal.

Hey dirtbag! Sarge said to Roman and fired his shotgun.

You talk to need some help. Washington said to Tucker.

Well perfect timing. Tucker replied to Washington.

Can we save the talking for later. Simmons said to them.

he's right we have a mission to take care of. Tucker said.

Donut throwed a bunch of grenades at the back of the Mech.

Yang gets ready. Ruby said to Yang.

Yang got super mad and begin to punch the mechanical into tiny pieces. Which send Roman torchwick falling to the ground.

how come on I got this thing wash. Roman said angrily.

Give It Up. Tucker said.

The Reds and Blues and team RWBY all pointed their weapons at Roman torchwick.

Neo appeared out of nowhere in front of Roman.

they begin firing their weapons and then they turned into glass.

What the. Washington said in shock.

Where did they go? Carolina said confused.

Up there. Tucker said pointed an airship.

Roman torchwick and Neo we're both on the airship and flew away.

Dammit we let them get away. Nova said.

So I guess he got a new henchman... Yang said

Yeah, I guess she really made our plans... _fall apart_! Weiss said.

( _While Weiss smiles, Ruby giggles, and Blake starts walking away, she simply states_ )

everyone else did not think was not funny.

What- But, you do it! Weiss said Getting mad.

still not funny. Simmons said to Weiss.

There's a time and a place for jokes. Yang said to Weiss.

Was this not it? Weiss said to Yang.

KNOW ELSE IS NOT FUNNY!? HELP US!? Lawson yelled angrily on the radio.

Oh carp, sorry! Nova said in shock.

i all most forgather about you. Nova said.

THEN OVER HERE NOW! Lawson yelled angrily on the radio.

that was your team, right? Tucker asked Nova.

we have help my team. Nova replied to Tucker.

curse their are trouble. Weiss said.

we should help them. Blake said.

Wait... Where are Sun and Neptune? Ruby asked.

* * *

 _Sun and Neptune are sitting in the middle stools of the "A Simple Wok Noodle House" eating their plates of noodles with the behind the Shopkeeper counter and their weapons leaning on the other two stools._

They're probably fine, right? Neptune asked Sun.

Probably. Sun replied to Neptune.

 _His question answered, Neptune turns back to his noodles, and the two eat in silence._

* * *

To be Continued...

A/N: finally the Reds and Blues are back together angina and with Team RWBY and ALNK. the Locusts are from Halo Wars 2. see you all in the next Chapter. :)


	9. Red VS Blue X RWBY: Halloween Special

**Red VS Blue X RWBY: Halloween Special**

 **A/N: this will be a Halloween special and and also from RWBY chibi.**

Meanwhile at Simmons and Tucker dorm they were both getting ready for Halloween.

Tucker was dressed up as Caboose.

Simmons was dressed up as a vampire.

Caboose was dressed up as a mummy.

Grif was dressed up as Frankenstein

Donut was dressed up as Boba Fett.

Washington was dressed up as the Men in Black.

Carolina was dressed up as a zombie.

Sarge was dressed up as soldier from Team Fortress 2.

Oh boy I bet this Halloween will be even better. Caboose said in happiness.

The candy is not always for you it's for everyone else. Washington said to Caboose.

i know sharing is curing. Caboose replied to Washington.

and nothing is going to go wrong. Sarge said.

Ruby came busting thought the door dressed up as Weiss.

Guys guess what day is it today? Ruby said with excitement.

It's hall-. Before Carolina could say anything Ruby said it.

It's my birthday! Ruby said with joy.

What!? Everyone said in shock.

How is it your birthday, you never even tell us about your birthday. Washington said to Ruby.

Of course it was October 31. Ruby replied to Washington.

trying of the all the candy, it's for everyone else. Tucker said.

Yeah I guess you're right. Ruby said.

Well have a good trick or treat. Ruby said to them and left.

Well we should definitely get trick-or-treating and getting some candy. Simmons said.

The Reds and Blues left the dorm to go trick or treating.

Tucker went outside alone to do some trick or treating.

when Tucker went to the next house he saw Yang dressed up as Blake.

hey yang. Tucker said to Yang.

Yang turn around to see Tucker.

Oh, hey tucker, nice costume. Yang said to Tucker.

Thank's, like your's as will. Tucker said to Yang.

 _HAPPY HALLOWEEN is written on a chalk board along with depictions of a ghost, three spiders, three bats, four RIP tombstones, and a large web. At the top of the chalkboard is a drawing of_ _Ruby_ _wearing a witch hat and riding Crescent Rose like a broom. On the desk below is a bowl full of candy. Attached to the bowl is a note reading "ONE CANDY PER TRICK OR TREATER. - DR. OOBLECK"_

Ruby reaches across the desk and grabs the whole bowl, sliding it across the desk empty; and replacing the sign with a note sayin "It's my BIRthday - R. Rose"

Meanwhile back with the others.

Grif stole some of the candy from some people.

Simmons buy some soda for the party.

Sarge was getting some gift's.

In team ALNK dorm.

I guess I got me some a lot of candy already. I said excited.

And where is that. Lawson asked me.

In my secret vault. I said to Lawson.

And where is your secret vault? Karner said to me.

I punished a few buttons of deactivated code the closet opened the vault full of candy.

Dang I never knew we had a security system here. Karda said confused.

I just upgrade our dorm a bit. I explained.

And good thing we got most of the candy and everyone else gets a lot less. Nova said.

We should not underestimate everyone else. I said.

He's right. Karner said.

* * *

Back with the Reds and Blues and team RWBY and team JNPR.

Washington was making a cake for Ruby.

Grif was so excited to eat that cake.

Tucker and Yang felt like that there were best friends.

Simmons was in charge of the confetti.

Ruby close her eyes for the next few minutes.

Ok, okay you can open your eyes now. Carolina said to Ruby.

Ruby opened her eyes and she smile with excitement and joy.

Happy birthday! Everyone said.

Bow chick wo- I mean happy birthday! Tucker said instead of not saying is bow chicka bow wow wow.

I thought you were not going to say it. Yang said to Tucker.

Maybe I should not, maybe I'm becoming more like church. Tucker replied to Yang.

And we also got you some gifts. Sarge said to Ruby.

Ruby saw 8 presidents on the table.

Oh boy this is going to be so exciting. Ruby said with joy.

Ruby open all the presents they were all weapon parts for some of that you want to UNSC weapons.

Home and look at all these weapon parts this is going to be so cool. Ruby said with happiness.

* * *

 **A/N: happy Halloween, of course this Halloween special chapter was a part of RWBY Chibi. And happy birthday to Ruby since her birthday is on October 31st. And see y'all in the next chapter of the main story**


	10. Chapter 9: What If Agent Ace had a Baby?

**What If Agent Ace had a Baby?**

* * *

A/N: this was crated by me and thank's to SeanKlaskyN64 and Geofcraze634 for this.

at ALNK dorm.

* * *

This is the greatest Spiciest Drink Ever! Lawson said to me.

this is the greatest thing ever. I replied to Lawson.

go on and drink it. Lawson said.

there's goes nothing. I said.

I was drinking hole cup.

oh lawson, i can not drink the last sip. I said to Lawson.

i guess not. Lawson said.

oh carp! I said.

what?, what is it? Lawson asked.

i got to use the restroom! I said in pain.

I rushed to the bathroom as fast as I could.

Just call me over to radio if you need anything. Lawson said to me.

I went to the toilet to get the shit out.

I got the shit out of the woods so much that I almost scream in pain.

Oh God. Maybe I think I should not drink something that much spicy. I said to myself.

Then I heard a noise of a baby.

What the hell? Is this. I said in shock and Confused.

I picked up the baby out from the toilet and put her in the sink to clean her.

I used to radio on my helmets to call Lawson.

Hey Lawson I need you here alone. I said to Lawson on the radio.

Okay then I will. Lawson said on the Radio to me.

I waiting for Lawson.

so little gal, what should i call you? I said to the baby.

ap-ap-app. the baby said to me.

then call you app...shy. I said to the baby.

app shy! App said with joy.

some was opening the door to the bathroom. i hide app in my helmet.

it's me. Lawson said.

thank god it was you. I said to Lawson.

so is it? Lawson asked me.

I showed Lawson the baby in my helmet.

Well, I'll be. Lawson said in shock.

I know that Doc is not here. I said to Lawson.

You mean the medic. Lawson replied to me.

* * *

We went back to our dorm room.

so what do you about this? I said to Karner.

i'm not so if she is human. Karner replied to me.

what do you mean? I asked Karner.

what if she is faunus. Nova said to me.

that can be true. I said to Nova.

Karda was tickling app, until she was going to sneeze.

Aa-Aachoo! App sneezed when 2 Fox ears pop out of her hair.

... Karda didn't say a word.

Everyone stood silent I fainted to the words ground.

Well now she is one of them. Lawson said.

I hope if I could make better example as a father. I said to myself.

* * *

 **To be Continued...**

 **A/N: a new OC: App Shy is Fox Faunus. Let's just say that some of this was also the two famous YouTubers. Hope you all enjoy it see you on the next chapter.**


	11. Red VS Blue X RWBY: Thanksgiving Special

**Red VS Blue X RWBY: Thanksgiving Special**

* * *

It is Thanksgiving everyone was ready for the holiday.

Me and Lawson went shopping to get some Supply and food for the Thanksgiving feast.

While everyone else was decorating the place.

Thanksgiving is the greatest day ever. Simmons said.

You mean I get to eat all the food? Grif asked.

No we should be thankful for what we have. Tucker said to Grif.

No we just got up Point fat ass. Sarge said to Grif.

A few minutes pass when me and Lawson came back from the store.

In the kitchen, Pyrrha, Karda and Donut were cooking the food.

Caboose and Simmons for setting up the table and plate on the plates and silverware.

Karner was babysitting App and feeding her carrot juice.

Nova was getting the beverages.

The turkey was ready and all the other food was ready even including the beverage.

Everyone sat down the table.

Caboose was thankful for for everyone that his friend.

Tucker was thankful for Yang to be his best friend AKA girlfriend.

Carolina and Washington we're thankful for each other.

Grif was only thankful for the food.

I was thankful to have my own team and my own kid.

Lawson was thankful for his whole team.

Ruby was thankful for everybody that she cares for.

Everyone started eating except for Grif was the first one to eat the food.

Man why is he always hungry. I said to Grif.

So what I'm an emotional eater. Grif said to me.

Yeah no wonder he's always so fat and lazy. Weiss said disgusted.

And you never works out. Jaune said.

Everyone was having a great time, Yang and Tucker or both talking to each other. Ruby was with Caboose. Jaune and Pyrrha we're both getting along good. Simmons and Weiss we're coming up with new ideas to create new inventions.

* * *

To be Continued...

 **A/N: Happy** **Thanksgiving** **for all** **love** **you. See** **y'all** **in** **the main** **story soon.**


	12. Chapter 10: movie night part 1

**movie night part 1 🎥**

* * *

At night time at Beacon Academy

At ALNK dorm.

App walked up to me.

Daddy is the movie ready. App said to me.

It's almost done. I replied to App.

I put an HD TV screen in one part of my room with a DVD player.

Now let me see what movie do we get to watch. Karner said.

My team saw that there was Terminator Salvation, Transformers age of Extinction, Ed Edd n Eddy the big Picture Show, Team Hot Wheels build the Epic race.

I know it's watch Terminator Salvation. Karda said.

I don't know. It's kind of scary for young girl like me. App said worried.

Okay we'll watch Ed Edd n Eddy the big picture show. I replied to App.

No I want to watch Team Hot Wheels build epic race. App replied to me.

Okay Team Hot Wheels build epic race. I said.

Karda go get us some popcorn and soda. I ordered Karda.

Karner I need you to get the Reds and Blues and RWBY and JNPR. I ordered Karner.

After when Karner got team RWBY and team JNPR and the Reds and Blues. Karda gets the popcorn and soda.

Ok so what are we watching? Pyrrha asked.

We're going to watch. Team Hot Wheels the Epic Race. I replied to Pyrrha.

So I bet this may movie can be something been cool. Jaune said.

Oh it's beyond cool it's amazing. I said.

But normally we do not want to give out spoilers. Nova said.

Of cures you do not want to spoil the movie. Tucker said.

Get ready for is amazing movie. Karner said.

Lawson put CD in DVD player and started the movie.

 **Team Hot Wheels build the Epic race**

 **It showed Hot Wheel City.**

 **Hot Wheel City the ultimate driving City and we all show it to our resident hero Team Hot Wheel. the mayor said**

 **It seems like yesterday we were were regular kids how we're heroes. Gauge said pushing the gas pedal on the treadmill.**

 **Gauge: Speed Demon/Leader of Team Hot Wheels.**

 **it always comes down to speed. Gauge said, driving the treadmill.**

 **And we're always saving the day. And saving the city from constant destruction. Wyatt said, driving his jump truck.**

 **Wyatt: Stunt Man.**

 **I'll show you all Wyatt Style. Wyatt said.**

Damn those cars are pretty cool. Sarge said with joy.

people today know how to create their cars. Simmons said.

I think I like the yellow one. Nora said Amazed.

Yellow stinks! I like the green one. App said.

 **It showed Brandon driving the drift King.**

 **Don't forget guys with great power comes great technology. Brandon said pressing the buttons**

 **Activating super boost. Brandon said**

 **The drift King activator boosters and begin to go very fast on the road and passed some of the cars on the way.**

 **Brand likely! Brandon said with excitement**

Okay how do the he said it sounds like he was copying it from Spider-Man. Wash said.

Yeah but it's still cool. I said.

 **And the last but not least it showed Rhett driving the Bone Shaker.**

 **And the freedom to drive wherever you want to. Rhett said, driving with his feet and playing the drums.**

 **Shortcut! Rhett yelled, turning to the right. And smashing into the building.**

 **Rhett: Car Guru.**

 **I'm ok! Rhett said.**

Okay how is that physically possible. Yang said in shock.

You mean driving with your feet. Nova replied to Yang.

Yeah I can hardly believe that. Grif said.

Let's keep watching a movie. I said.

The red one is weird. App said.

 **And don't forget this Sunday is the first annual epic race you'll Race your own Hot Wheels car but incredible new tract own Hot Wheels. The mayor said.**

 **Epic race! epic race! The citizens cheered**

 **And also Road Pirates are also skirt outside of town and drive carefully. The mayor said.**

 **When Team Hot Wheels with driving two vehicles they stopped a man on a camel was in front of them.**

Who the fuck is that? Tucker said.

yeah but did the mayor said Road Pirates? Simmons asked.

But who's that guy? Weiss said.

 **Team Hot Wheel got out of their vehicles and went to the mysterious man.**

 **Who are you what do you want. Gauge asked.**

 **I want what everyone wants. the mysterious man replied to Gauge**

 **An Epic race that no one will ever forget. Larry said**

 **Larry! Team Hot Wheels said with joy.**

 **you rode a camel all the way out here? Wyatt asked Larry.**

 **oh that's not a camel that's Jerry and Mary. Larry replied to Wyatt.**

 **All of the camel costume came out Jerry and Mary the two robots.**

Dang that is the best disguise I ever seen. Caboose said.

and who's Larry? Caroline said.

the crazy inventor who created Rev. Lawson said.

A male and female robot I guess there are in love. Tucker said.

 **next time I get to be the head. Jerry said to Mary.**

 **Aww you took my Halloween costume. Rhett said.**

 **Boys I give you a little Edge to your track building. Larry said when he took out a car keys and crossed one of the buttons to uncloak Rev**

everyone stood there pindrop silence

That car has the ability to cloak itself!? Simmons said

now that is pretty unexpected. Blake said

Yep pretty cool. Nova said

I thought our students were able to cloak. Wash said

now I'm starting it's like this movie for some reason. Weiss said

 **Rev! Team Hot Wheels said excited**

 **you guys be careful because the Rev has the cloud engine my most powerful invention if you remember anything from the from the last two movies it can create anything you can imagine from all that orange track to all kinds of big scary creatures so I want you all to take turns with rev and design your very own portion of the Epic race so who wants to go first. Larry said**

 **you going to say who was going to go fast? Gauge asked, when rev turn colors into green and drove off.**

 **All the other members of Team Hot Wheels we're following Gauge driving Rev to create his own track of the Epic Race.**

I wonder what his track would be like for the Epic race? Tucker asked

oh come on, Gauge is the speed demon type he always likes to go fast so I'm thinking his track will be about speed. I replied to Tucker

I bet that be something very good. Simmons said

I guess we'll wait and see what he got in store for us. Nova said

* * *

To be Continued...

 **A/N: so this is part 1 of movie night and part 2 movie night will be coming soon for another time.**


	13. Chapter 11: My grandfather die

**My grandfather die**

* * *

 **A/N: I...I *sob*...I wanted s-say that my...*sob* g-grandfather die...past a-away. 😭😢😔.**

Above & Beyond - You Got To Go (Seven Lions Dubstep Remix)

The next morning in classroom.

I was the only one who was silent the classroom.

Mister Amrullah OR Mr. Ace you haven't been feeling yourself lately. Oobleck said to me.

I don't want to talk about it. I replied to Oobleck.

Are you sure you do not want to talk about it. Oobleck asked me.

Fine...I will. I said to Oobleck.

I..I wanted to say that... My grandfather died.. I said to everyone in a depressed way.

Pyrrha, Blake did not say a word and staring at me.

Ruby, Weiss didn't say a word either.

All of the other students not say a word.

Tucker and Simmons didn't say a word. the two of them felt depressed.

All the students felt sad and depressed about my grandfather some of the students not say a word.

I-I'm really sorry. Oobleck said to me.

It's not your fault to blame. I said to Oobleck.

Lawson put his hand on my shoulder.

After when class was over the Reds and Blues some of the members of CFVY. But a lot of the members of Team RWBY and team JNPR. Even my daughter App, Lawson, Karner and Karda join me for his Funeral.

All of us went to graveyard on Earth.

I walked up to my my grandfather's crave.

Ruby began to cry.

Weiss, Blake began to cry very sad.

Jaune was holding Pyrrha next him when I bought stared a few tears drop down.

Tucker hold Yang's hands with a tight garage.

Washington, Carolina, Grif and Simmons and Sarge All four them put their heads down, Simmons was crying.

Tucker saw Church's grave, tears begin to drop from his eyes.

App was on Karner hands can try not to cry.

Velvet cried the most she did not want to see any of this.

After some of us left to go back to Beacon Academy.

Tucker, Lawson and me stayed for a few. I left a flower on my grandfather's grave.

* * *

To be Continued...

A/N: *SOB* rest in peace my grandfather that I love so much and I will never *SOB* forget you...😢😢😢😢😪😪.


	14. Agent Ace birthday

**Agent Ace birthday**

A/N: Guess what everyone my birthday is almost here well I mean it's tomorrow so however this is a special. And I'm 20 years old.

I was asleep in the dorm with my friends.

I woke it up from my bed and got up.

I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and to wash up.

Put my deodorant on and of course my clothes for the class.

However it's been on been a normal day.

I walked up to to the Reds and Blues.

Hey fellas. I said to them.

Yeah what is it? Sarge asked me.

Oh you know that someone special day is for someone. I replied to Sarge.

The Reds and Blues know about my birthday and didn't want to tell me.

Oh sure that someone is perhaps it's Christmas. Caboose said.

Christmas is not until December 25th. I replied to Caboose.

Fuck!! He must not tell him about it. Simmons said worried.

Worried about what? I asked Simmons.

You forgot to mention that's...that they're serving something special in the cafeteria. Tucker said.

Yeah I can always go for some new grub. Grif said hungry.

Tucker punched Grif in the stomach.

Ow!! what the hell was that for!?! Griff yelled at Tucker.

Do you want us to blew our cover. Tucker whispered to Grif.

Okay whatever you say. I replied to them and walk away.

man that was a close one. Washington said worried.

You must be cutting up to us. Carolina said.

Well we'll have to figure it out but still bought the prepper everything everything for his birthday. Simmons said.

Can I get the birthday cake with pink frosting. Donut said.

No!! The Reds and blues yelled at Donuts.

Besides we better get team RWBY and team JNPR all the other teams including Lawson, Nova, Karner and Kadar. Washington said.

Washington and Carolina went outside to get some stuff.

The Reds and Blues went to get all the other teams for my birthday.

Jaune and Pyrrha we're setting the tables and putting the decorations.

Tucker and Yang were getting beverages for the party.

Sarge, Simmons and Grif we're getting some cool stuff for the party.

Caboose loads his rifle with confetti.

Ruby got some snacks and of course a lot of cookies.

Blake and Weiss we're getting some presents for me.

Carolina and Washington came back with the cake.

This is going to be the best birthday party ever!! Nora said with excitement.

Calm down Nora we all will have to wait. Ren said to Nora.

Science when's when he comes here. Washington said.

He will. Lawson said.

This is going to your best surprise party ever. Caboose said what even more excitement.

I wonder how old will you be? Velvet ask curiosity.

We'll keep an eye on no not to know daily basis. Nova said to Velvet.

Going through people's personal information is not something you do not want to know. Coco said it to Velvet.

Yeah you're right. Velvet replied to Coco.

Right now he is with what's karner and his daughter app. Tucker said.

I was walking to the cafeteria with Karner carrying app on his back.

So no eating the cake? Caboose asked.

No do not eat the cake Tucker replied to Caboose.

The door begin just slowly opened and everyone received was going to be me and Karner carrying App on his back. Everyone hide and different places of the cafeteria.

I guess no one's here. I said.

Surprise!! Everyone said Joy.

Wow thanks guys. I said.

No problem. Simmons said.

Besides it was all my idea well I guess it's alright you. Tucker said.

Don't forget to blow the candles. Washington said to me.

I flute out the candles the Reds and Blues and every other team smiled with joy except for one.

Everyone was just enjoying a great time.

Tucker was socializing with every other person from different teams.

Grif was eating all the snacks.

Caboose was blowing confetti out of his assault rifle.

Jaune and Pyrrha we're talking to Nova and Lawson to tell them about grade strategies for your team.

Nora was eating part of the cake.

Carolina and Washington gave me some presents.

All that ends well for now.

A/N: so that was my birthday special however I'm going to come up with Christmas special but for now I will continue with the main story.


	15. Update 2

Update #2

Time for another second quick update.

So yeah whatever indeed you have to listen to this.

In takedown extermination is almost coming out.

Halo Wars 2 characters and vehicles in the storie.

Not also that there will be some characters from Project Lamouria.

And some of the characters from wakfu.

There will be a lot more Red vs Blue cross-cover story that I'll make.

With Danganronpa, Frezeeing and all of others.


	16. Red vs Blue X RWBY: Christmas Special

Red vs Blue X RWBY: Christmas Special

The Reds and blues and team RWBY and team JNPR for setting up everything for Christmas.

 **Tucker** was getting the last of the presents until he saw a mistletoe when **Yang** was sitting on the other side.

 **Tucker** smiled at **Yang** and they both kissed.

 **Caboose** was very happy that he had all the candy cane and shared some **Ruby** and **Nora**.

 **Sarge** and **Simmons** we're going to open some up their presents.

 **Grif** was lazy and ate some of the Snacks.

 **Donut** was making some Christmas donut .

 **Lawson** and **Nova** they were setting up a tree.

May I have your attention everyone. I said.

Everyone turns around and looked at me.

Forgot to mention something. That I will be creating more Red vs Blue stories. I said to them.

Aw hell yeah! **Tucker** said with excitement.

Yes I'm finally back in the spotlight. **Simmons** said with joy.

Congratulations. **Blake** said.

Maybe we'll be in one all the stories. **Lawson** said.

I showed them the list: Red vs Blue X Danganronpa: welcome to Hope Peak High, Red vs Blue X Infinite Stratos: Tucker and Palomo Adventures, Red vs Blue X Shokugeki no Soma: The worsted Chef's. Lupin the 3rd Vs Red vs Blue.

Dang that's all of crossovers! **Nova** said.

It's to our time to shine! **Donut** said.

New adventures for all of us. **Washington** said.

We are so jealous. **Weiss** said.

Besides it's going to be a good one. **Tucker** said.

Hey I threw a little look at ourselves a good day. I said.

Mep! I mean we're all going have a good run at the end right? **Lawson** asked.

Yeah you're right. **Pyrrha** said to **Lawson**.

I guess you guys do deserve the glory. **Jaune** said.

We all dessert it. **Karner** said.

Yeah I one ain't winner. **Kadar** said.

Well I guess we can also meet some new friends and new enemies. **Carolina** said.

Everyone have a good time with the Christmas party.

 **A/N: so yeah the list that I came up with is all for the Reds and Blues, their always my favorite people. So happy holidays even I started this earlier.**


	17. Red vs Blue X RWBY Valentine's Day

Red vs Blue X RWBY Valentine's Day special

At Beacon Academy, some the Boys were in love with the Girls.

 **Tucker** was thinking about the greatest date with **Yang**.

 **Caboose** was thinking about a date with **Ruby**.

 **Simmons** and **Weiss** we're at a restaurant together.

 **Blake** was thinking about someone to take for the Valentine's Day party.

 **Tucker** was walking down the hall thinking about something for his Valentine's Day date.

 **Tucker** stopped walked, until he was a note on the floor.

Note: hello aqua soldier, meet me at the cafeteria at 12:00 PM.

I wonder who in the world was that? **Tucker** asked himself.

It was 12:00 PM. **Tucker** went to the cafeteria to see what was going on.

Key open the door and saw Valentine's Day party.

What the fuck!?! **Tucker** said in shock.

Happy Valentine's Day!! **Yang** said to **Tucker**.

Aw geez, that was a bit too much touching. **Tucker** said to **Yang**.

Well you don't have to rub it in. **Ruby** said to **Tucker**.

After all I got myself a date with velvet. **Lawson** said to **Tucker**.

 **Velvet** walked up to **Lawson**.

Are you ready to dance. **Velvet** said to **Lawson**.

I'm always ready to dance. **Lawson** replied to **Velvet**.

 **Velvet** and **Lawson** both walked away.

 **Yang** came closer to **Tucker** and kissed him.

Everyone was having a good time at the Valentine's Day party.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Happy Valentines day everyone, which is the greatest ever. I will continue on the main story.


	18. Chapter 12: Grimm's in disguise

Grimm's in disguise.

TheBeowolves, **Mike** and **Marty** , are seen standing together.

Man, Marty, I feel like an idiot. Nohumansare gonna fall for this. **Mike** said to **Marty**.

Mike, trust me, humans will believe anything. (looking over his shoulder) Oh! Here comes some now. Quick, get in character. **Marty** said to **Mike**.

 **Mike** and **Marty** turn around a wave their arms in circles to ready themselves. TeamRWBY pulls up to the curb and give weird stares at them. Mike wears a pair of diguise sunglasses with a fake nose and moustache and a fedora hat, while **Marty** wears aviators with a blue ball cap.

Hey there! I'm just a human dude. **Marty** said.

Me too! I'm also a people. **Mike** said.

Riiight... Uh, we took a wrong turn, do you guys know where the bank is? **Yang** said to **Marty** and **Mike**.

Sure! We can... show you the way. **Mike** replied to **Yang**.

 **Marty** slumps his arms in disappointment.

All you have to do is... let us in. **Mike** said in a threatening way.

 **Marty** frantically shakes his head. Team RWBY all give awkward smiles. **Blake** giggles.

That is a super hard pass. Nice try, "human" dudes. **Yang** said to **Marty**.

They drive off.

I told you it wouldn't work, Marty! **Mike** said to **Marty**.

Of course not! You came on too strong. **Marty** replied to **Mike**.

Ugh, I'm just so hungry for violence and evil! **Mike** said to **Marty**.

Oh, here comes another car. Be cool this time? **Marty** said to **Mike**.

The next car drives up, this time with **Cinder Fall** at the wheel.

Hi there boys. Can I offer you a lift? I've got... candy? **Cinder** asked **Marty** and **Mike**.

Hey, isn't that...? **Marty** whispered to **Mike**.

Shh! Don't ruin this for us, she's got candy! (normally) We'd love a ride! **Mike** whispered back to **Marty**.

Later on, all three of them are together in the car.

laughs evilly My nefarious scheme is going exactly as planned! **Cinder** said.

What a coincidence, so is ours. **Marty** said to **Cinder**.

 **Mike** and **Marty** pretend to laugh evilly, though **Cinder** gets suspicious.

Wait a minute... (slaps off their disguises.) Mangy dingoes! How do I keep running into such losers?! **Cinder** yelled disappointed.

 **Cinder** tosses them both out of the car and quickly drives away. **Mike** and **Marty** cough from the smoke. **Mike** notices someone next to them.

Ahem... **Mike** said to **Marty**.

 **Marty** looks over to where he's looking at, **Jaune Arc** and **Lie Ren**. The Beowolves quickly put their disguises back on.

So you guys want to share a taxi car? **Marty** asked **Jaune** and **Ren**.

That sounds reasonable! **Jaune** said to **Marty**.

No!! **Ren** replied to **Jaune**.

they all was **Grif** pulled over along with the warthog on the siding.

hey can you still watch my warthog when I go to the bathroom. **Grif** said **Marty** and **Mike**.

sure thing. **Marty** replied to **Grif**.

 **Grif** walked inside the building.

do you know what this means. **Marty** whispered to **Mike**.

we steal the car and get away with it. **Mike** whispered back to **Marty**.

 **Marley** **Mike** got on the warthog and drove away.

 **Grif** got outside the building.

aw crap. **Grif** said disappointed.

To Be Continued...

A/N: this is from RWBY Chibi season 3 episode 4. hope you all like this. see you all in the next chapter.


	19. Chapter 13: Green VS Orange?

Green VS Orange?

A/N: some of these characters are from the Odd Man Out.

Green Team: Leo, Joey, Tyler.

Orange Team: Maylor, Kory, Muppet, Flim.

Beacon Academy everything was normal.

 **Tucker** was in a training area.

until **Tucker** saw **Caboose** with a green armor.

Caboose is that you? **Tucker** asked the Green Soldier.

who's caboose? Green Soldier said to **Tucker**.

if you're not caboose to stand at who are you. **Tucker** said to Green Soldier.

actually my name is Joey, nice to meet you by the way whoever you are. **Joey** said to **Tucker**.

wait a minute, what team are you on? **Tucker** asked **Joey**.

I'm on Green Team. **Joey** replied to **Tucker**.

is Green Team fighting against another team's? **Tucker** asked **Joey**.

oh yeah, the fighting against the Orange Team. **Joey** replied to **Tucker**.

 **Joey** walk away from the training area.

 **Tucker** was very confused by this.

I never noticed it was Green Team on our side? **Tucker** said confused.

 **Joey** was walking on the hallway.

 **Ruby** saw **Joey** that look like **Caboose**.

hey Caboose where did you get that green armor from? **Ruby** asked **Joey**.

I'm not Caboose, I'm Joey. **Joey** replied to **Ruby**.

oh my bad, I thought you were Caboose. **Ruby** said to **Joey**.

until **Caboose** came to them.

hello there new friend. **Caboose** said to **Joey**.

 **Joey** look at **Caboose** in a serious way.

I am not your best friend by the way, so go away. **Joey** replied to **Caboose**.

 **Caboose** saw something familiar about **Joey**.

you kind of remind me of my good friends Church. **Caboose** said to **Joey**.

 **Ruby** almost find out that **Joey** is kind of sounds like **Church**.

 **Tyler** , **Leo** were in the library were reading some books.

 **Yang** was reading a comic book until she **Leo** as almost like **Tucker**.

hey Tucker that really you where did you get that green and blue armor. **Yang** asked **Leo**.

who exactly are you? **Leo** said to **Yang**.

wait if you're not Tucker, then who are you? **Yang** said to **Leo**.

my name is Leo and this annoying person here is Tyler. **Leo** said to **Yang** introducing him and **Tyler**.

oh I see you guys are new around here. **Yang** said to **Leo**.

technically we are on the Green Team. **Tyler** said to **Yang**.

I never knew that there was a Green Team. **Yang** said confused.

at the courtyard **Sarge** was doing nothing but sitting around.

until five Orange soldiers past him.

why do I feel so... before **Sarge** could say anything he saw five soldiers in front of him with Orange color armor.

oh no my worst nightmare has finally come true. **Sarge** said in at Dreadful way.

yes we already orange team by the way. **Maylor** said to **Sarge**.

this is the worst nightmare I even had. **Sarge** said.

I'm Maylor, leader of the Orange team. Maylor said to **Sarge**.

I'm Kory. **Kory** said.

I'm Muppet. **Muppet** said.

And I'm Film. **Film** said.

 **Sarge** noticed that **Film** almost sounds like **Donut**.

you know one of your guys sounds like donut. **Sarge** said to **Film**.

sure what's a Donut? **Film** asked **Sarge**.

from my red team. **Sarge** replied to **Film**.

I see so you are the Reds and Blues. **Maylor** said to **Sarge**.

and what are you guys? **Sarge** asked **Maylor**.

we are the Greens and Oranges. **Maylor** said to **Sarge**.

that's disgraceful thing I ever heard. **Sarge** said in disgrace.

but still we can get along perfectly. **Film** said with joy.

film don't even start. **Kory** said to **Film**.

but still reminded me of some good times I used to have. **Sarge** said to himself.

can you remind me of the same thing too. **Maylor** said to **Sarge**.

 **Maylor** and **Sarge** talk to you about how much they like each other.

are we going to keep on doing this? **Kory** said to **Muppet**.

yeah they're always going to keep doing this. **Muppet** said to **Korye**.

want to check up on the other Reds but they're up to? **Kory** asked **Muppet**.

yeah sure it's better around doing nothing here. **Muppet** replied to **Kory**.

 **Kory** and **Muppet** both walked away from here.

meanwhile in the science lab area **Simmons** and **Grif** working on a few stuff.

hey Grif, can you pass me some of that stuff. **Simmons** said to **Grif**.

yeah sure thing got it. **Grif** replied to **Simmons**.

until **Muppet** and **Kory** were walking up to them to see what you're up to.

hey what's up guys. **Kory** said to **Simmons**.

so hey I see you're new around here. **Simmons** said to **Kory**.

I see everything else is kind of new. **Kory** said to **Simmons**.

nice lab, you got here. **Muppet** said to **Simmons**.

Sarge, gave it to us. **Grif** said to **Muppet**.

that is so cool I wish I work leader of the orange team can do that. **Muppet** said.

you guys are from the orange team. **Simmons** said to **Muppet**.

most likely yes we are the orange team. **Kory** said to **Grif**.

you know how is a pretty cool thing. **Grif** said to **Kory**.

 **Simmons** was getting along with **Kory**. and **Grif** getting along with **Muppet** has great friends.

 **Me** and **Lawson** and the other notice that new soldiers came out of nowhere.

now we got even more time soldiers on our hands. **I** said to **Lawson**.

and all these guys to come remind us at the Reds and Blues. **Lawson** said to **Me**.

except with green and orange armor. **Karner** said to **Lawson**.

we should definitely come up with a new theme song for them. **Nova** said.

yeah I like Green vs Orange. **Kadar** said to **Nova**.

I really do like the sound of that. **Nova** said to **Kadar**.

I'll try to make the soundtrack very good. **Lawson** said to **Karner**.

To Be Continued...

A/N: the Greens and Oranges are here in Remnant, and of course along with the Reds and Blues including me and Lawson and the other soldiers.


	20. Update 3

Update #3

YES!!! YES!!!! it's almost here!!!! .

Red vs Blue season 16 is coming, Episode 01!!! Yeah!!! that's right it's coming tomorrow!!!

I hope all of you are ready to watch the first episode of season 16!!!!

not also that in my future stories.

are Red vs Blue vs Transformers: Autobots VS Decepticons.

Wakfu and Transformers: alien robot alien life forms on other planet.

Lupin the 3rd and Red vs Blue: Red vs Blue adventures in France.

not also that there have been new seasons of my favorite anime.

Lupin the 3rd Part V.

Cutey Honey Universe.

and also some great fanfiction characters from Halo fanfiction stories.

and that's all for today.


	21. Chapter 14: phantom demon train

phantom demon train

A/N: the phantom demon train is 311 is from Kanefan701, which I do not own this character.

At Res drom, **Simmons** working on his project. **I** open the door and told **Simmons** something.

hey Simmons I definitely need you to do me a little favor. **I** said to **Simmons**.

I sure what exactly do you want me to do? **Simmons** asked me.

I need you and grif to fix one of the signal box, for some reason it broke down again. **I** replied to **Simmons**.

come on at least I want to stay here. **Grif** said whining.

stop whining! **I** yelled at **Grif**.

wealthiest keeping very important job. **Simmons** said.

you are such kisses ass. **Grif** said to **Simmons**.

shut up and we must get on the warthog. **Simmons** replied to **Grif**.

 **Simmons** grab **Grif** to get on the warthog outside.

 **Simmons** throwed **Grif** in the passenger seat, and start the engine and drove off.

 **Lawson** walked inside the Red's drom.

did you break that signal box. **Lawson** asked me.

no I didn't. **I** replied to **Lawson**.

I was just randomly break. **Lawson** asked me.

something I can't tell you about. **I** replied to **Lawson**.

I want you to not tell me about that. **Lawson** asked me.

there were some things that that mankind should not tell about. **I** said to **Lawson**.

 **Lawson** realize what **I** was going to say but he didn't even reply back to me.

 **Me** and **Lawson** left the Red drom.

meanwhile where **Grif** and **Simmons** were fixing the signal box.

I'm going to get food some. **Grif** said to **Simmons**.

*sigh* get me some food too. **Simmons** said to **Grif**.

 **Grif** walk to a nearby restaurant or grocery to get some food.

 **Simmons** was almost done fixing the signal box, whenever he felt the wind was becoming cold.

that's strange the weather never supposed to change like this. **Simmons** said confused.

 **Simmons** was focusing on fixing the signal box, he heard puffing from a steam engine.

 **Simmons** look on the tracks and didn't see any other engines.

this is strange no wonder engines are supposed to be on this line until the morning. **Simmons** said confused.

when the puffy grew louder it came to a stop. when **Simmons** turn around he was in shock that he saw an engine that was not even from Remnant.

what the hell!?? **Simmons** said in shock.

who in the world are you. **Simmons** said to the engine.

when **Simmons** saw the clinchfield he was even more shocked and horrified.

wait a minute, you are the clinchfield. **Simmons** said.

the engine did not reply back to him.

I Know Who You Are, Richard Simmons. the engine replied to **Simmons**.

 **Simmons** was in a State of Shock.

h-h-how...did you...know about me.. **Simmons** said horrified.

your grandfather was once a great driver, who wrote on the clinchfield. engine said to **Simmons**.

 **Simmons** did not even stay a word.

your grandfather once rode me as a great engine, until the president's of csw didn't trust me. the engine said to **Simmons**.

what are you doing then, it cost his own life including the president's. the engine continue to speak to **Simmons**.

 **Simmons** turned around and try to ignore everything.

do you know who that engine was? the engine ask **Simmons**.

why? **Simmons** replied to the engine.

BECAUSE I WAS THAT ENGINE!?!! the engine yelled with rage glowing her red lamp headlight.

that made **Simmons** startled and turned around and saw the engine was gone.

 **Simmons** that did even reply without saying a word.

 **Grif** came back with some foods.

hey are you okay? **Grif** asked **Simmons**.

 **Simmons** was horrified that he did not even reply to **Grif**.

 **Grif** waived hand in front of **Simmons** face.

how did a guy must have been scared him. **Grif** said.

 **Grif** put **Simmons** on the warthog and drove off back to Beacon Academy.

To Be Continued...

A/N: now that's Simmons had an encounter with the Demon 311, and also An Origin to his past.


	22. Chapter 15: 311

311

 **Grif** was carrying **Simmons** like as if he was a statue.

ah, your back. **I** said to them.

yeah we're back but Simmons was frozen like a statue. **Grif** said to me.

what make some froze like a statue? **Sarge** said to **Grif**.

what's make him became a statue? **Donut** asked.

tal vez algo debe haberlo asustado. (perhaps something must have scared him.) **Lopez** said.

give me some water that will snap them out. **I** said.

why exactly? **Sarge** asked me.

because I will turn it back to normal. **I** replied to **Sarge**.

this router be good. **Grif** said.

 **Grif** gave me a bottle of water to Splash on **Simmons** face and made him back to normal.

what happened? **Simmons** asked.

you were frozen into a statue for an hour. **I** replied to **Simmons**.

where is that engine? **Simmons** said.

however all of us smell the horrible stench something that we never even smelled.

what in Sam Hill's is that smell? **Sarge** said.

it smells like oil and smoke. **Donut** said.

when **I** realized what that was.

I know what that smell is. **I** said.

however **I** got everyone's attention.

Simmons you said something about an engine. **I** said to **Simmons**.

yes I did mention something about that. **Simmons** replied.

when I was fixing the signal box saw an engine that had the logo clinchfield. **Simmons** said.

clinchfield.. that's a part of in the United States. **I** said.

you know come to think of it I heard about some story about the clinchfield curse. **Donut** said.

Son have you lost your mind. **Sarge** said to **Donut**.

no I haven't lost my mind, I heard about it since some engines went missing Without a Trace. **Donut** said.

that is kind of suspicious. **Grif** said.

 **Lawson** , **Pyrrha** , **Jaune** and **Leo** came into the dorm.

you said something about. **Leo** said.

about clinchfield curse. **Lawson** said.

what exactly is that about? **Pyrrha** said.

please tell us. **Jaune** said.

I had an encounter with this Banshee Phantom train. **I** said to them.

 **I** quickly took a deep breath and told them about my past.

 ***flashback begun***

a long time ago in 1989, before I join the UNSC or came even came here on Remnant.

I was the conductor working on the United States at some ways, I created a personality chip that can give personalities to other faceless engines.

the train master was very impressed by my technology, however I crave the first two engines: the first one was named Zam a green little engine. the second one is Runner is a red little diesel engine.

moments passed by, everything was working normal. but something changed.

the two engines had an encounter with the Demon 311.

311 however killed a lot of my men for nothing to do with her.

however a few of my other trains that I created randomly disappeared.

none of my engines didn't have nothing to do for what she did. or for what happen.

one night Zam was sleeping in the sheds. however he saw 311 in front of him.

 **Zam** tried to reason with her.

 **Zam** : you don't have to do this.

 **311** : I don't care anyway.

 **Zam** : that doesn't mean you have to take innocent lives.

 **311** : why are you not afraid of me!?!

 **Zam** : please stop this suffering, it's not to be in the state of evil anyway.

 **311** : ...

 **Zam** : I guess I'll take that as a no.

 **311** : I'm sorry but I can't let go of it.

but he failed to get through to her.

311 vanished into Darkness.

so that's all I can remember, I could know what you would look like in her human form.

it was something that I was horrified that I couldn't take.

 ***flashback ended***

everyone didn't say a word they felt like they were scared slash sad.

I'm very sorry. **Pyrrha** said.

it's something that she couldn't control.

somewhere in the future she will let go of the past. **I** said.

I agree with those words. **Leo** said to me.

thank you. **I** said to **Leo**.

I don't understand why my grandfather to suffer terrible demise. **Simmons** said.

I know how you felt. **I** said to **Simmons**.

just don't think about that. **Jaune** said to **Simmons**.

I don't understand why she did that. **Grif** said.

deep down inside she take care and there is some good left in her. **Leo** said.

I hope you're right. **Jaune** said to me.

meanwhile on the railroad, **311** was running by a few stations.

they never understood about my own demise. **311** said.

they never understand what happened to me. **311** said.

 **311** passing by and disappeared into the darkness.

To Be Continued...

A/N: since I told them the past of my previous time on Earth. about the demon 311. see you on the next chapter.


End file.
